Effect of The Sides - Rise of the Sovereign
by descartes2404
Summary: When the Council meet the humans they gain a new member. But what will happens when they meet a lost side of humans that even those on Earth has forgotten. Changed by an Alien species, they will meet again in a violent reunion and the balance of power will shift all the while a threat from the dark approach. Plan will be made, war is nearing. what matters is on which side you are?
1. Timeline 1 Birth of System Alliance

**Author Note : Alright, this story is a story that has passed my mind when I was playing Planet Side 2 as The Vanu and this just won't get out from my head so I decide to type it down. This chapter is just the Time line and I hope this story won't become a dead end like my other story. Please give's a lot of review and opinion on what course you want to take. One thing clear is there will be no alliance between the VS with the Citadel. And can somebody give me a suggestion on which gender of Shepard you want me to use. I had a hard time choosing it**.

Chapter : Timeline 1

2145 : A strange anomaly appeared in space in the solar system, it soon were noticed by scientists on Earth. The scientists described the anomaly as a fracture in space. It disappears a couple of weeks later before any further investigation can be.

2226 : Responding to intelligence indicating imminent and simultaneous attacks, Earth's six greatest countries declare war on each other. The fight quickly intensifies into an all out brawl between great army of each country.

2244 : The space-fracture anomaly reappears, nearly 100 years after its original sighting. This time probes are launched and successfully reach the area near the anomaly. A multispectral transmissions is detected as they exit the fracture in the direction of earth. They are believed to be some form of scanning issued from the other side, and are considered by many as a clear indication of intelligent alien life that is aware of humanity. When the fracture closes several weeks later, it release a shockwave of unstable energy which ultimately destroy Pluto and thrown his moon Charon to Neptune so in the end humanity found their system minus one planet and Neptune gain another moon.  
This founding is made public by scientist and the news that there's a possible extra-terrestrial power prompt the nation to sign an armistice and ending the war.

2245 - 2285 : Because of the increasing connection and trade of culture nation border start to fade and the world government agree to unite the government as one forming the Terran Republic led by council of Senate. The Republic start to build a mighty fleet in case there's an attack from extra-terrestrial power. This act start to slowly strain the economy but the public let it be because of the fear of alien invasion spread by the government.

2290 : The space-fracture anomaly reappears again, this time in an area between Mars and Earth although it's size is not as big as the first one it still large enough for a fleet to come through, a red alert situation is declared on the whole of Earth. After several weeks of waiting without anything happening, the Government decide to investigate what is on the other side. Many debate happen on what forces to send, in the end a force consist of 50% of the total Terran fleet is decided to be send through the anomaly complete with many scientist team and some number of civilians just in case there's a planet found to be colonized, tagging along with the fleet is a small number of privately owned spaceship owned by a conglomeration of corporation called New Conglomerate with a goal to seek profit from this journey. The fleet succeeded to go through the anomaly to the other side, but not long after the fleet succeed to go through the anomaly rapidly gone unstable then abruptly closed and traps the entire expedition fleet on an unknown location. Worse the energy wave from the closing of the unstable wormhole damaging many ships in the fleet, warship and civilian alike in an unknown location and unknown to them a different time precisely 130 years in the past.

The fleet soon fall in to a state of panic, forcing the Terran military to enforce peace through force and try to repair the ships as they can. This situation also force the corporation owned ship to abide to the military or they will be declared as renegade and forced to surrender their ship. After drifting in space for a while with no sense of time and with the supply aboard started to dwindle and some ship start to break apart unable to sustain the damage they gain, the fleet finally succeed to find a hospitable planet to inhabit with 3 large continent in it, at first they want to named it 'New Earth' for their new home but after scanning the surface they found an Alien ruin so they choose a new name 'Auraxis' and begin to settle in that planet while the scientist and some soldier aboard is eager to get their hand on some alien technology.

Meanwhile on the Solar System side of the wormhole the situation is even worse, the energy wave from the wormhole that is hitting Earth and Mars are on a far larger scale than the other side. Fortunately the energy unleashed isn't enough to destroy the planet but still enough to cause untold damage on the surface. In the end many city found themselves in ruin, many lives was lost and untold amount of resources and technology lost because of the disruptions effect of the wave destroy most electronic device and all the fleet left in orbit get destroyed and their debris fall to Earth adding to the destruction. While the military try to do damage control, many people find themselves fighting just to survive and get the necessary goods. As time progress unrest start to crawl itself to the people and many riots start to taking place and this cause the military to suppress it with more force which cause more unrest and the cycle is repeated again and again until the dam is broke.

(_Auraxis AL 1_): To set a standard for time the Terran military in Auraxis announce that the year they arrive in the planet as AL 1 (After Landfall) and fortunately there's no change in the count of day and years just that the night is about 2 hours longer than normal. A team of scientist leaded by Prof. Henry Briggs along with their security guard make their way on one of massive facility at the center of one of three continent on the planet. In there they found an alien artifact inside of what appear to be a lab which activate suddenly when Henry try to get close to it, in there the whole expedition is shown a vision by the artifact. No one knows what the vision they get but after that all of them agree for one thing 'to survive they need to go forward not as a person but as a species'. While some in the team want to spread this to the whole fleet the notion is quickly suppressed when the majority says that the people won't believe them and they are not ready yet. After that they start to search the Vanu facility having gained the information through the vision, securing whatever information and tech they can that is not to significant. In the end when they got back to report their finding they just report that the ruin are just a research lab and they finally got a name for alien race called the Vanu and they request for the facility to be used as their research base which is granted as long as there's a guard assigned to the facility (most of the guard assigned are the soldier who previously act as their security escort which the scientists gladly accept) and they keep giving result to their finding. A few days after that all of the personnel that account as a member of the expedition meet together in a secret room on the alien facility now designated as 'The Crown' because it contain a large amount of varied alien technology it become a jewel of wonder for the scientists. In that meeting they discuss what should be done with their knowledge and what is their goal. Many opinion are thrown but they all agree that The Vanu is truly a race of great mastery of knowledge and wisdom and it's up to them that the will of the Vanu race be carried on. Also that there's a subtle but increasing tension in the settlement between the military and the Conglomerate which many predict will birth a troublesome conflict in the future. In the end of the meeting finally a consensus is made, they has been given the mantle and it's up to them to bring it to a greater height by spreading their sovereign under the mantle bestowed by The Vanu thus the seed of what will become an independent nation called as The Vanu Sovereignty is sown. The assigned security personnel will form the main force of military for the Vanu follower in the coming conflict while the scientist will vigorously research new technology either by inventing, reverse engineering or combining it to prepare the Vanu follower for the incoming conflict. They decide to spread their principle and goal through discreet mean always just telling the person they deemed trustworthy and ready for changing, this movement would flourish undetected by either the Terran Republic or the Conglomerate.

2292 : (_Earth_) The situation can be called as an egg on the tip of bullhorn. With a lack of long range communication in the first years many region start to come to chaos and many warlord start to appear and carve their own territory. This territory varied between the warlord depends on their charisma, influence, and sometimes cruelty. Finally just in the second year after the Day The Sky Fall because of the energy wave and ship debris coming from the sky, Earth is divided into a large number of territories, the biggest territories is held by what remains of the Terran government. Anarchy and violence is a common thing the only secure place can only be found deep in a rich area lived by influential or important people or deep in a military base. While the rich got a secure and joyful life the common people must search from the scrap and bits or fighting to defend themselves. Fortunately the technological level has return to the 21st century era level.

2293 - 2300 : (_Earth_) Conflict start to arose in Earth, The Terran Republic start to give pressure to the smaller territories to re-annex themselves again to the Republic. This causing the warlord of the territories pressured to search for an ally and began building their military. In 2297 The Alliance is born to challenge the supremacy of the Terran Republic. The Alliance is an amalgamation of many nation big or small that feel pressurized by the Republic. Tension is alarmingly increased in the border but still no major battle happen only skirmishes that keeps both sides on their guard.

(_Auraxis AL 9_ ) Tension between the Conglomerate and the Republic arose with the Conglomerate hiring more mercenaries from the populace, this helping the secret Vanu movement to implant their agent to both sides. Henry Briggs found the blue print of a special chamber called the rebirth chamber that enables people to be resurrected automatically in it using the nanites in the air that they breath the fact that surprise them all although the chamber can't resurrect someone who died for old age the implications is just too great. This founding quickly increase the moral of the movement and intact chambers are found deep inside The Crown and several key places in another ruin that has a research lab in it or soon to be build. A plan begin to form in the upper echelon of the movement, they will increase the tension between the Greed blinded New Conglomerate and the naive Terran Republic until conflict happens and the movement is ready they will surface and take control while using rebirth chamber reprogrammed to only work for them for their advantage.

2310 : (_Earth_) A Incident happens on one of important city of the Alliance killing several governmental figure and hundreds of Civilian. After investigations evidence was founded that point to the involvement of the Republic, The Alliance public want a retribution to be made, tension arose and finally after a paranoid Republic Officer order his patrol to fire on Alliance patrol when they accidently pass each other to close for comfort a full scale attack was launched by the Alliance in to the border of the Republic, Thus begin the War for Terra, a war that will continue for decades with untold lives lost.

(_Auraxis AL 40_) Henry Biggs died because of old age leaving a wife and his two sons, Kreig Biggs and Mark Biggs.

(_Auraxis AL 43_) MAX suit is created and tested secretively by the follower of the Vanu, while they began to stockpile on their own military equipment. Energy based weapons and hover vehicles are the primarily weapon of choice to be stored.

2350 : the war is nearing its end. The Alliance manage to push deep in to the territory of the Republic. Fierce fighting is happening in the capital city of New York, both side unwilling to break.

2351 : Frustrated that after a year there still no progress the Alliance top bras decide to launch a nuclear bomb to the center of New York flattening the city and killing almost a million people, military and civilian alike. In retaliation a vengeful Republic officer launch their own nuclear missiles to the Alliance capital city also flattening it. In the end of the year on December 4th a peace agreement is made between what remains of both side and a new Alliance and pledge are made after the catastrophe that is known as the War for Terra end, thus giving birth to Earth Alliance from the combination of Terra Rep. and The Alliance.

2440 : Humanity successfully launch and expedition on Mars. Plan for colonization on Mars is being made.

2443: The first Colony is established on Mars. Earth Alliance changed its name to System Alliance to accommodate that Humanity no longer just living on Earth, no one remember the fleet that has been lost before The Day The Sky Fall disaster.

2487 : Humanity found traces of unknown element on Mars.

2488: After some exploration humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. They decide to reverse engineer it. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

2489 : Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, previously moon of Pluto but now belong to Neptune, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, a team of explorers go through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

2490 :The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

2491 : To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a "massive" military fleet and Space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths.

2492 : Planet Demeter, Eden Prime and Terra Nova were colonized.

2494 : Shepard was born

2496 : A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

2497 (AL 337): Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first human world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet.

The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians.

An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an Illusive Man ", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media.

2498 - 2505 : Almost no change in the event happening all goes like in the canon.

2506 : The Batarian secretly activate a new mass relay and found a planet inhabited by primitive alien race. Typical for Batarian they decide to enslave this new race and use them as slave soldier to use against the System Alliance that continue to expanding their territory in the Skylian Verge. Although initially the invasion fleet reported an imminent success in the invasion, it will be the last report from the fleet. The invasion fleet never return or be seen again after that. The Batarian has keep silent and refuse to comment when ask by the council of the whereabouts of one of their fleets.

2507 : The Batarian colony Cholis suddenly gone silent. The planet previously has become the staging ground for the secret invasion fleet of the Batarian. The Hegemony and the council is alerted about this development, the council ready a small fleet on the edge of Batarian occupied border for precaution. In the 7th month of the year the Citadel fleet composed of Turian ships along with some Salarian placed near Batarian colony world of Anhur receive a distress call from the planet. When they come to investigate they found an unknown hostile Alien fleet invading the colony. The Citadel fleet under the command of its admiral aboard decide to engage the unknown hostile alien, unknowingly setting an event that will greatly impact the Galaxy.

**Author Note : And this is the end of this chapter. Just so you now I push the timeline about 340 years forward than the year in mass effect timeline. Every event in Mass Effect is pushed 340 years forward if you are confused with the years. Okay, reviews is very appreciated and if there's a misspell in the grammar please tell me. And if you have some idea to add to the story please feel free to give it to me. And please tell me which gender Shepard you want me to write because I don't know which to choose, both has pro and cons and I cannot decide. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Timeline 2 Sovereignty of The Vanu

**Author note : Hahaha now this chapter is the time line for the planet side part. In this time line the Conglomerate and the Terran don't have possession of any advance Vanu technology such as rebirthing chamber and warp gate because the early VS movement hides it from them. So if you are a Terran or Conglomerate player I don't care just sue me if you want but I am a Vanu player so that settles it. But after reading some review from the reader I decide to compromise a little. Hehehe(Evil Smile)**

**For Guest : I'm afraid that I will not, well actually cannot bring back Tom Connery because according to the lore in the wiki Tom has been dead 3 years before the fleet found Auraxis and the reviving nanites will only works to a being that inhale them when they still alive and not an already dead person. So sorry but there's will be no Tom Connery, although I still can compromise by giving you his unofficial descendant maybe. And for the TR and Conglomerate, I have decide some 'compromise' for them. Although I will focus on VS first because I'm a Vanu player.^^**

**Anyhow please enjoy the story and please give reviews and please tell me if I got some info wrong.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Mass Effect and PlanetSide each go to their own company.**

Chapter : Timeline 2

(_Auraxis Al 150_) The Terran Republic and New Conglomerate begin a full-scale war after peace talks are interrupted by confusing reports of armed conflict in the Kaorr desert region between both sides which is actually perpetrated secretly by Vanu follower.

(_Auraxis AL 153_) The Republic and Conglomerate still continues to fighting each other after 3 years while being secretly aggravated by the Vanu followers from the shadow. Finally after years of hiding and collecting manpower and resources the Followers think that the time is right and begun a massive uprising across the three continent of Auraxia declaring their independent and called themselves as The Vanu Sovereignty, surprising both the Conglomerate and the Republic they begun to rapidly advance. Magrider hover tank and Scythe fighter hunting their counterparts, while Sunderers under escort by Lightning tanks and Ravagers begin to deploy what seemed to be endless supply of troops. The Republic and the Conglomerate tried to fight back but found themselves outmatched and outnumbered for what seemed to be for each one they killed two will take its place and some soldier swear that they have seen a Vanu soldier that they have killed before are fighting them again although this is rare because full coverage body armor and helmet with full face visor is a standard issue for Vanu soldier. MAX suit quickly become a nightmare for Terran and Conglomerate infantry alike because only with a continuous and heavy fire can they bring down a MAX, in a small group or individual against a MAX unit they just ask to be slaughtered. While in the night they found themselves killed by invisible infiltrator one by one.

(_Auraxis AL 154_) The three way war in Auraxis is still going strong, each square of land and facility were being fought by tooth and nail by each sides, but the VS a clear advantage against the other two sides. Thank to the rebirthing technology modified to be exclusive only for their forces they can send large amount of troops with minimal concern for casualties, another advantage is their MAX units that they used in large proportion, while the other both sides have try and developed then deployed MAX unit of their own using data received from frontline engagement, they still were prototype unit and inferior to their older Vanu cousins. But suddenly the war change in dynamic because of a single event. In the TR and Conglomerate military some high ranking officer realizing the massive disadvantage they sides were in see only one option to survive their predicament and is to ally themselves with their rival to defeat the VS. Many fanatic officer in both sides view this option as weak and coward way, unfortunately many of those fanatical are positioned in the top brass. But even under this obstacle a TR officer named as Mark Connor secretly great grandson of Tom Conery born from child out of marriage, approach every officer that have the same way of thinking with him and secretly try to approach the Conglomerate to seek those who have the same point of view as them and luckily he found quite a number. This officers in the frontline when they found themselves in a tree way fight will fight side by side against the VS, Although this move surprise the VS and slowdown their offensive it done little but just slow them down. Nearing the half of the year the VS suddenly stops all of their advances. This move were viewed as a good thing by the TR and Conglomerate top brass, many commented this move that he VS has gone out of fuel in their offensive and most of them has begun to made a counterattack plan while plotting to also remove the other sides. But for the officer allied or under Mark Connor what the top brass is doing is just delude themselves in crazy delusions of winning this war. He has seen what the capability of the VS is capable of. No, this interlude in war is merely for the VS to regroup their forces after pushing deep into their territory. The VS are merely resting for a single massive push that will end this war once and for all and if that happen it will mean the end for their ideology and way of live. So he will use this resting period as best as he can, a daring plan is made and he and all of officer from TR and Conglomerate that allied with him will pull all of their money in this plan.

about 2 weeks after the lull in the war, in the middle of the night in the airspace near The Crown a fleet of planes flying in high altitude. This planes are consist of mostly "loaned" plane from The TR and Conglomerate. Among the collection of planes is a score planes consist of the already meager number of stealth transport owned by TR and Conglomerate and now is under forced '_loan_' by Mark and scores of his allied officer. This fleets of planes are carrying Mark and his most elite soldier he could find in a night raid operation attempt on VS high importance facility coded 'The Crown'. This people only has three goal in this black operation, 1. Find the rumored control panel for the wormhole generator rumored to be located in The Crown, 2. Raid as much tech and info of the VS as they can, 3. In accordance to the success of goal 1 and 2 swiftly and safely evacuate out of the facility while inflicting as much damage as they can to the VS bastard. While on paper the plan seems to be difficult doing it in reality is another level of difficulty. No sooner when the flock of planes enter the airspace above the facility the sky were lit up by heavy volley from AA battery in the area causing the formation to disperse. All of the ground attack plane included in the fleet return fire on the AA battery while the transport began to drop of troops in the facility wherever they can. But this is just a distraction to let the stealth planes to drop of their own payload consist of elite commando squad tasked to finished the operation. The battle is fierce while the VS defender try to reorganized and repel the attacker, The coalition soldier won't let themselves be driven back easily, they knew what is at stake if they fail. Soldiers from both sides found themselves in a brutal close range fight from room to room while large hall and corridor become a site for heavy firefights. The commando task force itself while they didn't face the heaviest of resistance they still have to face other guards and automated defenses system while moving as fast as they could for their dying allies serves to buy them time and distraction. After grueling fight they succeed in reaching the central chamber and locating the control station for the wormhole generator and tweak it while then locking the room for the station, they also succeed in taking some info's and tech before the system lock them out one of the info is about the existence of the rumored rebirth chamber, answering the riddle of why the VS can sacrifice so much troops without fear of depleting their manpower. With their primary goal achieved the squad leader decide that this is the time for them to 'haul their asses and get out of there' but not before setting up a farewell gift in form of time bomb that will explode 5 minute after their departure. With the commando squad succeed in reaching their stealth transport, the diversion squad also rapidly evacuate but not before a large number of their plane being shot down by Scythe fighter and AA fire did they reach a safe airspace and fly a direct route to their secret facility. They know that they won't be able to return to their respective faction without being branded as a traitor so they choose to go rogue.

This event known only as 'The Raid' greatly enrage the VS leadership because of not only their defenses has been breached by enemy soldier, their most treasured sacred site has also been defiled and ransacked by the enemy, worst the attacker has also fiddling with the wormhole generator and controller for unknown purposes. In light of this even the VS decide to prematurely launch their planned massive offensive. In just 2 days of the event the war in Auraxis began anew. The TR and Conglomerate forces has been catch off guard and were only saved by some daring move from some of their officers but even than they still eventually get overwhelmed. The coming days quickly becomes a nightmare both for TR and Conglomerate alike but in the middle of this predicament something surprising happens. On multiple locations suddenly sprung a number of spaceships. This ships are what is left from the old fleet that the coalition soldier try to repair as best as they can and right now it's packed full with the soldier and civilian of the coalition. Mark plan is to use the activate the wormhole and escape the planet using this ships to start anew where ever they can and if they lucky get back to Earth. The VS try to stop the ships from escaping atmosphere, they succeed in shooting down some number of ships but there still a dozen or so ships that succeed in escaping the atmosphere and to safety of space. Enraged the VS leader order their engineer to run interference in the wormhole generator that has started to activate suddenly. But it seems that day luck is on the coalition side, the wormhole has succeed to open and the fleet quickly enter it without hesitation leaving their brethren on the planet, the only consolation to the VS is that their engineer succeed in overriding the location of exit to open on some random coordinate than open on Sol system. What they didn't know is that this 'incident' will lead to some unexpected chain of event in the future.

In the end of the year of AL 154 the Vanu Sovereignty succeed to achieve complete dominance of the planet, while there's quite a lot of resources need to be committed they achieve it with just only 47 life's lost on their side and that only because of a severe case of brain trauma from dying multiple times so they must kill him/her permanently to end their suffering or from total vaporization from direct fire of heavy ordinance that the nanites didn't have anything left to revive. While there are some setback and surpirsePlan and conspiracy 150 years old now finally paid, the newly birthed Vanu Sovereignty start to rebuild and advance their newly acquired home and planet while also salvaging some technology from their beaten adversary for example like rail gun tech and Vanguard tanks from the Conglomerate or Anchored ability and Prowler tanks form the Terran. The civilian populace at first are reluctant to the approach of the Vanu but then they start to warm up when the Vanu show the wonder of their technology and the source of it. In the 4th month of the year the VS form the council of senate consist of 20 chosen member (Chosen every 5 years) and one Supreme Chancellor to act as their governing body, most member of the early senate is chosen from rising leader of the Vanu rebellion leader with the proportion of 60% military and 40% civilian. The first Supreme Chancellor is one individual named Heath Nolan's, one of the rising leader in the Vanu rebellion.

(_Auraxis AL 160_) Almost all of the populace in Auraxia found themselves accepted the belief of the VS that they are the carrier of the will of the Vanu and because of them that they has receive all this wonder. Only the most hardcore or stubborn Terran believers, or freedom believers of the Conglomerate that didn't joint but they also soon start to fade.

(_Auraxis AL 162_) The VS successfully launch their first prototype of space ship, because of the majority of the ships that are coming with the fleet has been broken down for raw material in the first few years of the arrival and the rest stolen by the renegade faction from TR and Conglomerate this is the first time an Auraxian (as the people had called themselves since they has abandon the notion of going back to Earth) has gone into space with Jerry Goyer become the first Auraxian to reach space. In the middle of the year the Vanu leadership announce an important fact that they has keep secret for as long as the last 150 years. A fact that has become their driving reason to incite their uprising in the first place. The fact that, they as species is in danger of extinction, The forerunner as they have called the first team of expedition that has activate the Alien Artifact in The Crown facility now becoming the capital of the VS has been bestowed many information by The Vanu including that the Galaxy is in a grave danger, a danger that is lurking in the dark space between the Galaxy sleeping waiting to awaken. The Vanu's have found evidence that many advance alien civilization has abruptly come to a sudden extinction. With a constant cycle of every 50000 years give or take a few centuries. This danger is called by the Vanu as the Reaper according to various names mentioned by many extinct civilization. They also give warning of the danger of the Gate and to not became entranced and place too much reliance in it. The populace are horrified and before panic started to spread the Chancellor speak again. But in the sea of this blight and danger there is still hope, there is still hope of survival, of the chance to fight, to make their own destiny and make the Galaxy theirs. And this hope has been granted to them by a single individual of the Vanu race that they called as The Bestower because he's the one who decide that the humans are worthy. From the information gained from The Vanu database The Bestower was a very enigmatic figure even among his peers but among all the most know is his disappointment to his own race. The Vanu were a dying race not by the reaper threat but from their own genetic defect and everybody in his race knows it but choose to ignore it, this greatly frustrate The Arbiter, he want his race to survive, their legacy to exist and even flourish and spread to the Galaxy uniting it under their race but at this rate their won't even be a legacy except barren town and city. Then he try to experiment, he create a machine that will conjure a space anomaly but what he didn't know is that it will also cause a time anomaly as well. After he succeeded he activate the machine opening a wormhole, unstable it is but nevertheless he succeed. Then he activate the most advance scanning equipment he can get and he rejoiced because he has found a planet that is inhabited by sentient being. He sent a cloaked drone and tasked it to collect some sample of the species which is human. After he get the sample he closed the wormhole and continue his experiment in secret. He was fascinated and rejoiced by the result he was sure that this is his answer. Then he began to plan which proceed for almost 50 years Earth standard time. After everything is secured he begin to initiate the plan while asking for forgiveness to his brethren and pray that his plan succeeded, in secret he has build a series of beacon that will signal the nanites in the air to start deconstruct the entire race into genetic essence including himself. After that he had already prepared a machine that after few decade will open a wormhole to the exact same coordinate that he had open. There the wormhole serve as a bridge for the species to cross to Auraxis and where his plan will be complete. If the species didn't took the bait the machine will close he wormhole and opened it again after several decade periodically. And the plan succeeded in the first try where the result is now here with the Auraxian. Once landed the species will breath an air filled nanites into their body, but it will not just nanites that they will breath but also the essence of the Vanu carried by the nanites themselves, then the preprogrammed nanites will slowly combine the essence of the Vanu into the humans and creating a new better specimens through this the Vanu will lived inside the people just in different form. At the end of the story the Chancellor shows hologram of the change that has been happening to the people, almost all of them is positive like an increase in number of brain cell, muscle mass and body size along with lengthening of the age expectation rate bringing joy to the people. The populace are awestruck by this revelation and this only reinforce their belief and reverence to the Vanu especially The Arbiter. A large party is conducted in various city, nights of celebration and happiness spread thorough the planet, but amidst all this the government still remind their people of the danger of the reaper and the need to prepare for it.

(_Auraxis AL 163-168_) A massive increase in birth rate is noticed because of the increasing life quality and lifespan, The government encourage this because The VS will need many citizen for their colonization program. Many new spaceship are made and launched based from the improved design of the prototype, nano fabricator applied in the factory increase efficiency in the construction rate so much that one shipyard could make a new ship every month. In AL 168 a colonization attempt is done in one of neighboring planet in the system named Aurelia through terraforming.

(_Auraxis AL 170_) The VS successfully created and tested their first warp drive by jumping a ship to the neighboring system, the ship return 5 hours later with a lot of data, and information that the neighboring system now called Silkar System has 3 planet that are hospitable and ready for colonization the only problem will be the local fauna in 2 of the 3 planet or the need of minor terraforming, they also report a planet that is covered mostly in molten magma and detected that the planet is rich with various mineral because of the volcanic activity making it ideal for mining colony. Each planet was named as such as Istandor, Devlan, and Brimlock while the Volcanic planet will be named as Mustafar.

(_Auraxis AL 171-172_) The VS has begun colonization project on the three planet previously found. While the colonist has begun to settle the government send another 3 small group of ship for exploratory mission to find another planet to colonies to further their dream of survival and galaxy unification under their banner.

(_Auraxis AL 173-200_) The VS has colonized 10 more planets and the number is still growing. The Auraxian people has entered a Golden Age, The average life span is about 250 - 300 years due to implementation of The Vanu Essence in their DNA, while the average height of the people is about 7.2 feet to 8.5 feet tall for the male and 6.8 - 7.4 feet tall for the woman. Their eyes also change with slit pupil and a small reptilian scale growing around their fore arm and lower leg. From X-ray examination they also shown to have developed a second heart allowing greater metabolism. Prosperity is spreading around the colony.

(Auraxis AL 197) A startling discovery is found on one of VS colony namely planet Riax. The VS discover a ruin of alien race, after doing some research, they found that the Alien race called themselves Prothean. While the public is ecstatic about this discovery the scientist and military after some deep research on this race they deem them as outdated because of many things one of it because they still use projectile weapon albeit with the use of mass accelerator, the scientist also found a strange element that the Prothean called element zero (Which the military and egg head try to find any use to them) and the fact the race went extinct about 50000 years ago. In the next six months they also found another alien artifact hidden in the asteroid belt of the system that the scientist theories the belt were previously is a moon of one of the planet in the system that was destroyed by some means. The artifact function using the same tech as the Prothean but has a far more older age and has many similarity to what the Vanu called as The Gate. This discovery alarmed the military and government that this is one of the proof of the threat of the Reaper told by the Vanu.

(Auraxis AL 198) In this year the new generation of Auraxian born is unique, almost half of all of the newborn possess an additional appendage, precisely a tail, a reptilian tail further cementing their separation from their origin race (humans) and becoming a new race of hybrid. The common color of the tail is dark purple with some brown patch or grey black, and while the tail in female babies were pretty smooth except for some jagged edge in the end, the tail in the male side can be called as spiky, the scale is thicker in the male than female and along the top side there's a spiky formation that appear until the end of the tail which end with a more jagged edge than the female counterpart. According to scientist this phenomenon are from the result of extended exposure to Auraxium (an important mineral for the VS first founded in Auraxia) when the fetus is still in their mother womb, the radiation of the mineral enhance the original Vanu part of the DNA which result in the tail. This event surprisingly are not only calmly accepted by the masses but happily for most as well. The reasons? Well most mother found that the tail make their baby cuter.

The VS military propose a project to start build up their own fleet because previously the VS only have used some modified ship armed with weaponry, they feel that it's time for them to build a real military fleet the project is named project 'Rising Steel' consist of:

Frigate : Dyson Class

Length : 720 meter

Width : 97 meter

Weapon : 4x Styx Class Medium Turbo Laser  
1x Prow mounted Lancer Class FPC (Focused Plasma Cannon)  
50x fixed Saron MkII Laser Cannon as point blank defense system  
30x Plasma Missile tube  
Ceres Class Energy Shield Generator

Fighter capacity : 30 Scythe MK III Star Fighter

Number to be build : 600

Note : Frigate is a lightly armed ship, They lack the punch of their bigger cousin instead they focused in the role of acting as escort for bigger capital ship acting as screen for enemy fighter or roaming the battle field in a group targeting enemy wounded ship, escapee, or dueling enemy frigates.

Light Cruiser : Cernunnos Class

Length : 1240 meter

Width : 340 meter

Weapon : 2x Ultra Long Range Doomsday Class Super Heavy Turbo Laser  
3x Leopold Mk III hybrid railgun  
2x Aegis Quad Turbo Laser  
80x Plasma Missile tube  
120x Saron Mk III Laser cannon as point blank defense system  
Phalanx Class Energy Shield Generator

Fighter capacity : 80 Scythe MK III Star Fighter

Number to be build : 200

Note : Light Cruiser are like a glass cannon or a sniper ships, while they are more larger and armored than a frigate and can stand a beating or two their armor can still be easily breached by enemy ships on the same class or by a pack of frigates. Their true worth really shines in ultra long range engagement using their special ultra long range Doomsday turbo laser cannon while in long to medium range by using the 3 massive hybrid railgun or 'rail accelerator' that running through 70% of their total length while the rest is basically hangar, command, and engine sections that power the entire ship including its gun, each of this railgun can launch a slug powerful enough to plow through almost any enemy ship in the same or below its class while inflicting heavy damage to class above it. The slug itself can be chosen between normal slug or special slug equipped with heavy yield nuclear core, each slug will be attached with its own mass effect generator to alter their weight both during firing sequence and when they reach their target. In Vanu Navy the Light Cruiser Class is the only class of ship that explicitly using projectile weapon implemented and improved from Conglomerate technology and mass effect technology.

Heavy Cruiser : Verghast Class

Length : 1580 meter

Width : 410 meter

Weapon : 8x Obliterator Class Dual Heavy Turbo Laser  
16x Lancer Class Dual Heavy FPC(Focused Plasma Cannon)  
100x Photon Missile Tube  
30x Ion Flak Cannon on the broadside (15 gun for each side)  
180x Saron Mk III Laser cannon as point blank defense system  
Phalanx Class Energy Shield Generator

Fighter capacity : 80 Scythe MK III Star Fighter

Number to be build : 150

Note : Basically heavy cruiser class ships are expected to go in the tick of the battle, take a beating while dish it back and guarding it's weaker brothers and give support to the dreadnaughts so they can unleashed their own menace in the battlefield.

Destroyer : Claymore Class

Length : 1288 meter

Width : 200 meter

Weapon : 2x Obliterator Class Dual Heavy Turbo Laser  
14x Aegis Quad Turbo Laser on the broadside near the hangar (4 front, 5 left and 5 right)  
turret for each side)  
60x Ion Flak Cannon on the broadside (30 guns for each side)  
140x Photon Missile Tube  
200x Ravager Twin Laser Cannon as point blank defense system  
Tector Class Energy Shield Generator

Fighter capacity : 60 Scythe MK III Star Fighter

Number to be build : 100

Note : Destroyer Class has the thickest armor in the VS Navy only outclassed by the Dreadnaught and Carrier Class. While heavy cruiser are expected to go in the tick of the battle, Destroyer class is expected to directly dive into it. Destroyer were designed to focus on closing in to enemy ships until entering knife fight range, presenting their broadside to the enemy and inflicting enormous damage from their broadside mounted Quad turbo laser and Flak Cannon. The Flak Cannon itself is a hybrid of projectile based mass driver or accelerator mixed with Ion cannon making it a very effective weapon especially in close range ship to ship fighting. Their fighter complements were only mean to increased their survivability and to chase away enemy fighters until the ship itself can get to position.

Dreadnaught : Tyrant Class

Length : 2865 meter

Width : 750 meter

Weapon :8x Armageddon Class Dual Heavy Turbo Laser (Has 4 firing configuration, burst fire, rapid fire,  
normal fire, and beam cannon configuration although in this configuration it has a significant longer charge time)  
6x Obliterator Class Dual Heavy Turbo Laser  
10x Lancer FPC(Focused Plasma Cannon)  
72x Ion Flak Cannon on the broadside (36 gun for each side)  
200x Photon Missile Tube  
350x Ravager Twin Laser Cannon as point blank defense system  
Thanatos Class Energy Shield Generator

Fighter capacity : 200 Scythe MK III Star Fighter  
3 Dyson Class Frigate

Number to be build : 30

Note : Dreadnought were designed to be a Juggernaut in battle excelling either in long range or close range fighting. Their armor and shield can tank a lot of damage while if allowed to, deal tremendous damage back to enemy fleet. They also have a pretty decent fighter complement and large number of point blank defense weapon to protect them from enemy missile and fighters.

Carrier : Scourge Class

Length : 2750 meter

Width : 2630 meter

Weapon : 36x Aegis Quad Turbo Laser (18 on the top side, 18 on the bottom side)  
400+ Ravager Turbo Laser as point blank defense system  
200x Photon Missile tube  
Thanatos Classs Energy Shield Generator

Fighter capacity : 1000 Scythe MK III Star Fighter + 300 Dragonfly Bomber  
4 Dyson class Frigate + 1 Claymore Class Destroyer

Troops capacity : more than 50000 + Many support vehicle (Tanks, gunships, APC, etc) and weaponry

Number to be build : 15

Note : As the name implies Carrier were designed to transport a large number of fighter, bomber to swarm the enemy while staying in the safety of the rear position and transporting soldier for ground invasion. Although they have a thick armor thicker than a destroyer and immense shield capacity like the dreadnaught so they still can survive a lot of beating they didn't have enough fire power for proper ship to ship combat of higher ships echelon (although they still can easily destroy frigate class ships and withstand some shots from dreadnaught), so if a Carrier were to be taking fire from enemy ship then something is or has gone wrong.

**(A/N : If you want to know, I based the majority of VS ships design from CIS ships in Star wars, The Frigate Class were based from Recussant class light destroyer only with more armor plating in the back, difference in bridge position and additional turret for the weaponry. The destroyer class were based from Providence class Cruiser. Carrier were from Lucrehulk Droid Control Ship. The Dreadnaughts are like a hybrid between Republic Venator Class and CIS Providence Class with 2 time the size. Heavy Cruiser is based from ****MC80B Star Cruiser of the Rebel. While for the light cruiser design were a little bit original. More than Half of the ships were shaped like a three pronged trident. Each outer pronged has a flat side in the inward side, while the middle pronged were flat in both sides. This prongs serve as the barrel for the Ultra long range Turbo laser. On each of the prong there will also be a tube like attachment that serve again as the barrel for the hybrid Railgun. The back section were pretty much almost identical with its heavy cruiser counterpart only with thinner armor. Oh yeah the comparison made in the program like the Carrier capability of withstanding shots from dreadnaught are comparison with their own dreadnaught and not council dreadnaught which I want to say bluntly it will do jack sh*t to the carrier. I mean from the wiki the Republic need a whole flotilla of Venator class just to downed the shield of a single Lucrehulk class ship and they each have at least gigaton worth of fire power. Even if I still downgrade the power of the ships I take from their original series like from gigaton to megaton but still it won't change a thing. Sorry about my rant there, I'm done here^^)**

The project is forecasted to be completed in 100 to 130 years time span, the time is shortened by 30 to 50 years due to nano fabricator speed up the process, but can be more longer if more ship is requested or if there's a further modification done to the ship along with more building program to be done. All ship will be equipped with Warp gate and rebirth Chamber, Frigate will be only equipped with one chamber and warp gate while all other class above will be equipped with multiple warp gate and rebirth chamber depending on the class and size. Another note every carrier class ship will be equipped with multiple advance nano fabricator to quickly construct new fighters and bombers so as long as there's resources available the carrier can produce any number of fighters needed.

(Auraxis AL 199) The First ship from Rising Steel Program has leave the dry dock, the ship is a Dyson class frigate named Alpharius from the Greeks word Alpha means first. Many famous an influential figure were invited to watch the launch of its maiden voyage. The Dyson class frigate has a needle like design that ended with three pronged section each 100-120 meter long, each of this pod house one of the three engine that power the ships, while the front part is equipped with missile launcher while the two side pods also each housing a hellfire turbo laser cannon and multiple array of point blank weapon. The bridge of the ship is positioned in the middle rear near the start of the middle engine section on a slightly raised platform so the bridge crew can have unimpeded sight of the battlefield. The Turret mounted two turbo laser placed side by side in front of the bridge along with multiple other weapon and slim design make it a magnificent sight. The symbol of the VS printed in a large size on the side of the ship instill a sense of pride and patriotism in the crowd but for the leadership member of the VS especially the military section this is just one step closer to Galaxy under their leadership and maybe someday they will meet again with their cousin on Earth but when that happens they won't just sit around and let their Earth cousins claim their achievement, if need be they will '_enlighten_' their cousins through force.

(Auraxis AL 202) 2 new type of ship is inserted in the Rising Steel program. The first type is 3.5 km long ship with bulbous shape going to the middle. This Ship is named as the Hive Ship. It didn't equipped with weapon powerful enough to engage capital ship instead it have a massive number of point blank weapon and other defensive weaponry. It's main function is to serve as accommodation ship to collect the crew from any destroyed VS ship so they didn't just pop out into other ship and disrupting the activity of the ship because of the sudden increase in resident populace. Because of the function of the ship, the ship have many spacious room to support the "_refugee_" along with multiple rebirth chamber and warp gate. In battle Hive ships will stay along with carrier in the furthest back of the fleet guarded vigorously by dedicated escorts and swarm of spare fighter from the carrier. The second type of ship are so overpowered and expensive to make that The VS navy only plan to make two or three for the entire fleet although depends on the condition of the future they may consider to build more. The ship is a monster of more than 5 Km long Super Dreadnaught Class Ship called Subjugator class because from estimation it can subjugate a small to medium fleet by its own. The secret to this are its main weapon the Ion Pulse Cannon. The Cannon after charged will release a wave of Ion energy that will disable and damage almost any kind of electronic system except if the system is already specially configured to resist it which all VS ship will receive the upgrade. The blast is released in an area so wide that it could encompass almost thousands of kilometers. Then it and it allied ships can easily mop up any leftover resistant.

(Auraxis AL 327) Almost all ship from Rising Steel Program has finished to be constructed, the only ships left on the list are the Subjugator class and a couple of Hive ship. Along the way from AL 250 multiple other fleets building and other military buildup program has been launched causing the construction of the Subjugator class ships to be delayed until now. Estimated time until completion is about 4 to 5 years for each ship because of the additional armor plating, new weapons, new power system and upgrade on the Ion Pulse Cannon. The end product will be a ship of more than 7 Kilometer long with enough power to face off against a small fleet by its own and the energy from the Ion Pulse Cannon can be focused to create an Ion beam that if given time are powerful enough to penetrate a planet crust and go straight into the core eventually destabilizing and destroying it.

(Auraxis AL 332) The first Subjugator Class ship named as Judgement Of Auraxis or as the navy fondly called as 'The Executor' has finished to be constructed, again many Important person were invited to witness the launch of Auraxian most powerful ships. A celebration were declared for the entire colony under the VS for the success of the launch. Later when the ship return from its maiden voyage around the outer edge of the outer colony, the crew reported they detected a planet inhabited with sentient being, after some investigation they found that the race has just reach space flight age by sending ship to orbit. The Alien race seems to be insectoid in nature, bipedal with digitigrade leg that has two claw on each leg with one toe in the back, while their mouth consist of a set of jaw and two side mandibles. What interest them is the fact that this alien species seems to be using a foreign energy source from strange blue substance that can be found widely spread on several sector in their planet. The Commander of the ship judge that it's not in his place to initiate first contact with this race and decide to ask the opinion of the Senate. The VS Senate and Supreme Councilor decide to just let this race advance more before they initiate first contact with them, the most they will do is to place a surveillance post hidden in their system to watch them.

(Auraxis AL 340) The VS finally succeed in deciphering the language of the Alien, this not because of the lack of trying but because of the necessity to not make any contact with them so the VS must collect the language data piece by piece and connect them, the aliens called themselves as Zebesian and their planet Phaaze and that the strange blue energy substance they used were called as Phazon which the name of the planet taken from and that the substance were like lifeblood for them, almost all of their technology and sustenance involve phazon. They decide to continue watching the Zebesian people launching their first dedicated space ship and waited for the inevitable encounter in the future.

(Auraxis AL 346) An emergency signal coming from the surveillance post in Urtraghus System at first the VS top brass guess that the Zebesian somehow found their Surveillance post but that's not the real reason of why an emergency signal was being send. The real reason were that the Zebesian were being invaded by an alien hostile species. This news startle the Vanu's leadership. It astound them that a species can be so barbaric that they willing to attack a lesser race, they still get it if both sides were crudely in the same level of technology level. but to attack a fledgling species that just freshly step their feet into space is a cowardly act, the invaded species will be in a massive disadvantage and surely lost. After some discussion the VS Senate agree to release the information to the public. The reaction is as anticipated, most of the masses are horrified and enrage of the deed done by the unknown Alien species. A call of arms is enacted in most military world in VS territory. The VS military order the 3rd Assault fleet and 5th Scout fleet to go and aid the Zebesian and to acquire any information about the offending alien race.

**A/N : And done! Now please give me your review and suggestion. It helps me to write and find which way I want the story to go. Oh yeah I already read some review and request posted for the first chapter and decided to make some compromise in the story because I found a suggestion that give me some idea I forgot to think about. Anyway thanks for reading! Chapter 1 is already on the way and I hope I can finish it before test semester which is soon T-T(I hate test). Oh yeah in case you didn't know i decide to insert the Space Pirate from Metroid series in this fic because I like their latest design in the last two Prime series of the Metroid. The difference in this fic and Metroid series will be they won't be a hostile alien race hell bent on destruction and conquest, no I will make some civilization and culture for them and make them friends with the VS Hahahaha!. I have at least one other race I want to insert but they won't be friend with the VS they will be friend with another faction, you know who I meant ^_^**_**'wink wink'**_**. Bye bye for now**!


End file.
